1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to web application firewall tunneling.
2. Description of the Related Art
At some point in its lifecycle, almost every application has had a security defect that is caused by improper validation of input parameters. For Internet-accessible web applications, these vulnerabilities can expose an organization, and its systems, to the world.